cornflower
by Olette
Summary: tifa x cloud & naked skies & cloudy eyes.


TO: the clouds

I'm starting to hate the naked cornflower blue sky.

I miss those cloudy days.

Love, Tifa Lockhart.

&

-

-

-

-

-

It was a dull morning - the sky was between white and black, a gray awakening. Tifa leaned against the windowsill peering at the tinted blue sky for any narrow trace of a cloud. She had done this every morning she woke up, it's the first thing she'd wake to and it all repeated. Tifa exhaled a sleepy sigh as she fingered on the soft pale orange petals of her flowers, her calm eyes never leaving the gray. It was very early, actually. Precisely 5:16 AM. She tingled as the ginger summer air kissed her skin. She gently reached her fingers to the single handle and carefully closed it so Marlene and Denzel wouldn't get frightened and wake up.

Tifa tip-toed to her room to crawl under the warmth of her large white blankets. And she did just that. She pressed her face against her pillow and sunk in it's whiteness. She let her long eyelashes mask her velvet ruby gaze. Her long leg limped over the edge of her bed lifelessly, her hair spilled over her bony shoulders and down her blushed cheeks, her shorts creased against her thighs, and the oxygen from her mouth sweetening by one hundred times. And all she was focused on was the cloud she was sleeping on.

-

-

8:23

"-ifa.. Tifa! Denzel, is Tifa dying?"

A shrill shriek smacked and pinched Tifa's ears. Tifa instantly ripped the blanket off her legs and ran so fast to the door that her small feel slipped and slid on each step.

"Marlene! Denzel!"

The tone of her voice was dangerous and weak all at once. Tifa heard a whimper and mumble followed by a smack of lips spitting continuously. She crooked her head over her shoulder and found two bumps under her large blanket. She muffled a snicker and walked over to her bed. Tifa grabbed onto the blankets and in one easy motion she threw them on the floor revealing familiar faces. She put her hands on her hips and leaned down, facing them.

"Tsk." the corner of Tifa's hearty lips lifting, "I've found who I've been looking for."

Denzel's nose and cheeks were like pink cotton candy and Marlene continued spitting out the cotton of Tifa's blankets our of her mouth while frustratingly eyeing Tifa. Both of the young ones eye's crept to one and other's from the corner of their glossy eyes. As soon as their eyes met, they both scattered through Tifa's opened door and left out into the cornflower day. Tifa knew that they most likely went to play with the other orphan children and usually around afternoon they'd scurry back inside the bar to take a carton full of bread for them.

Tifa walked downstairs toward the door leading outside. From inside the house she could already tell that it was cloudless outside and her heart unsweetened a little. She walked outside and glanced up into the naked sky and frowned. _What did I expect? _She thought. She decided to go take a nap, it was Sunday and they were closed. Tifa walked over to her wrinkled bed and swiftly grabbed her blanket of the ground and over her head. Dreaming was always her great escape.

-

-

-

-

11:58

"Mph.."

Tifa opened her eyes and mumbled tiredly. The light rays stung her eyes from under her blanket and she squinted. Tifa lifted herself up on her knees and shook her blanket off her shoulders, lazily. Her hazy ruby eyes gazed out the window as the sun contrasted the red in her eyes. Then, she suddenly paused. She stopped breathing, stopped blinking, stopped hearing, stopped thinking, stopped feeling. She just followed the cloud flowing smoothly out her window. Everything started up.

She ran out her room and down the stairs violently. She wanted the punch the door open. She stopped at the door, looking at it. She was erupting with feelings. She reached for the door knob, her fingers suffocating it's golden skin. She pulled it towards her and took in the contented summer breath. She saw the cloud, just floating it's way around the air. Then she heard it.

She heard the rumbling of the motorcycle.

She heard the boots killing the grass.

She saw the blonde thorns.

Tifa parted her sugared lips,

"Finally, a cloud has come."

-

-

-

-

-


End file.
